sscolonialmarinesfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens
You have joined the hive. You are the main antagonist of the game, your job is to kill then eat the marines serve the queen of your hive. You have 3 choice's for when you evolve, the hunter, the sentinel and the drone. You will do your best to support the hive or the queen shall banish you to the depths of space! New born Well obviously you were just born, your a larvae who will try to survive, and if necessary, get to the hive. Your main goal is to evolve, to do that you must find the hive. The 'hide' ability in your alien tab will assist you greatly in surviving. You can, depending on what your playing style is, be a fighter, a builder or a guard. However if the queen says to be something, become it. Aliens always serve the queen, and remember, stay out of the way. Evolution You have a choice of three castes of xenomorph, the hunter, the sentinel, or the drone. Each caste has its ability and job set. The drone is the mule of the hive, the sentinel protects the hive, the queen and anything in between. Lastly, the hunter, he goes and fights, like a true xenomorph. If you are special enough, you may become the queen of the whole hive, as such you lay eggs for your little kids. These however are the first evolutions you can get. Drone Your job is to expand the hive. Spreading weeds, building resin structures and just helping the queen out is your job. You are the queens last defense, however stay out of combat if possible, drones are not made for combat. Go expand the hive's defenses now, make some structures to make the inner hive look nice, do whatever you can for the queen, and the hive. Sentinel Your job is simple, protect the hive, and the queen most important of all. The queen is the hive, protect her from those filthy marines, and if you can protect the current hive as well. You have a ability called 'neurotoxin' to assist you in protecting everything, you are the first line of defense for the hive, do well my sentinel. Hunter Your job is to go and collect those filthy marines to use as hosts an ability to help you do this is pounce, we can all imagine what that does. Hunters usually work alone, however if they work together they can take down whole squads of marines in a short time. As a hunter, you should take two face huggers so you don't run out if you find two or three marines. Queen Your the leader of the hive, you control everything about it. Depending on how you wish to play, you can be an aggressive queen, a subtle queen or something in between. Your main goal is to provide face huggers to your aliens so you can increase the hive's population. The queen, according to lore, would stay back in the main part of the hive, protected by the aliens, and the hive itself. If however, you have to fight you get the ability of screech. This ability stuns the nearby marines for about 5 seconds. Evolutions There are more evolutions following the standard three aliens. They evolve directly from the three main aliens, the hunter, the drone and the sentinel. More Evolutions Praetorian This evolution follows the sentinel. The praetorian is a upgraded sentinel in the way of how it's supposed to defend the queen personally. You will be the queens final defense, and if this happens, most likely you guys fucked up real bad. However, you must try your best to save the queen. God save the queen! Carrier Well you evolved from a praetorian to a carrier, good job! Your goal is to obviously carry face huggers. You can carry 6, and when the time comes, you can throw them! Remember, a good carrier doesn't take all the face huggers away from all the other Well you decided to go the way of the marine's doom. Your goal is to destroy the marines ranks, and please for the love of the queen, don't kill hosts, or possible hosts. You have the ability to charge at prey, do this and we as a species can become aliens. Ravenger Your goal is to destroy the marines ranks, however dont kill hosts or possible hosts. You have an ability called charge which launches you at a marine. You should use this cautionly because this will probaly kill them, which makes you a host killer. You shouldnt be working alone however, if a marine squad finds you, you probaly will die Spitter Later date Hive lord Corroder Later date